Purple is my new favorite color
by ErinIntensity
Summary: Caleb I knew who you were before we even Met!
1. The awakening

**Hey guys It's me ErinIntensity. I haven't written anything in awhile so here is my first story posting on here. I hope you like it! And I enjoy feedback on how you feel about it! Thanks for reading! **

The icy wind blows my deep red hair out of my face. I look up at the sky and see the stars and the clouds that keep passing over the moon. Then the idiots go running by, So much for a peaceful night out. I look around me and notice that the world is getting darker as the night goes on. I feel a shiver run through my body, and a hand intertwine with mine. I look over to this person to find its Caleb he smiles at me as his breath comes out in spindles that fade into the night.

"I'll keep you warm" that beautiful sideways smile creeps across his face again.

I feel our heads moving closer and closer. His breath is on my face. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I groan and slap my alarm clock. I roll over onto my back and rub the sleep from my eyes. As I stare into the ceiling the little pieces of plaster start to make shapes. Then my door bashes against my wall and I am up straight ready for anything.

"First day of school!" Adian yells almost too excitedly.

I groan and fall back into my bed.

"Why do you insist on SLAMMING my door off my wall? I already have a huge hole in it from you drop kicking it the other day" I snapped smiling.

No response. I sit up and notice my brother is no longer standing in my doorway. I yank myself out of my bed yet again and pull on my new school uniform. I brush out my bed head and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror "_I look horrible"_ I say in my head I take my hair down and look at my cell phone 5:45 the time reads. "_Alright I have enough time to straighten my hair"_ by the time I am done the clock reads 6:25. I lock the house up and put the keys under the welcome mat in front of the door. My brother's truck is already gone.

"Great" I mumble under my breath.

I get into my Genesis and drive off. When I got to school I parked my car next to this black hummer and got out. I look at it for a minute then start to walk away. I hear the doors click open and I start to walk faster. I didn't know that there was any one still in there. I hear not one but four boys talking to each other. I turn and catch a glimpse of one of them and dayumm he was fine.

First class was AP English. I sat in one of the middle rows and spaced out. Who was that boy in my dream? I saw him this morning and I don't even know who he is. I snap out of my daydream when I feel the space next to me get filled with a body. I look over and there is this blonde dude with ice blue eyes staring at me.

"Uhhhh….. Hi?" I question as he grins.

"Hi I am Reid Garwin" He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

I take it and smile a little.

"I am Cadence but you can call me cads"  
He takes his hand back slowly and keeps staring at me.

"Can I help you with something" I ask getting a little weirded out.

"No I am just admiring how beautiful you are" I feel a slight blush go across my cheeks.

"Mr. Garwin if you would please stop flirting with the new girl and be quiet I can start my lesson." The teacher states as Reid turns right in his seat and slumps down head on arms.

I go back into my mind and think about the dream I had earlier. This kid was in my dream too. He was one of the "idiots" I look around the room and a couple of other boys stick out. One with dark brown spiky hair and grey blue eyes and then there he was the one that held my hand the one that I seemed to be in love with in my dream. Next thing I know he is looking at me and I avert my eyes. A knock on the door at the front of the room and a note is handed to the teacher.

"Caleb the provost would like to see you after class" The teacher goes back to writing on the board

My mind raced with a million thoughts what his name really is Caleb how did I know that? The bell rang and I immediately almost ran out of the class room. I rushed through the halls looking desperately for my brother. I immediately see him in a group of giggling girls. I grab his arm and drag him out.

"Hey hey…. What's your problem" He asks ripping his arm out of my grip.

"Adian I had another vision." I said scared

"What…..." he moved closer, "are you okay what was it….?" I cut him off before a million questions came out of his mouth.

"It was about a group of boys that go here I have seen them and I even knew ones name" I breathe.

He looks around and then back at me.

"What ever you do stay away from them" He looks me straight in the eyes.

I nod my head and he puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turn and start to walk away. As soon as I turn the next corner I bump into whom else that Caleb kid.

"Oh….Uhmm I am really sorry "I say blushing slightly and attempting to walk around him.

"Hey wait aren't you that girl that was staring at me in my AP English class?" he asked stepping in front of me.

"Yeah sorry I thought you were someone else" I attempt to step around him once again.

"Why were you staring at me" He asks moving in front of me again.

"Look I already told you now please step off I would like to get by" I say looking directly into his eyes.

"Your eyes" He looks at me amazed.


	2. The Way These Things are

I catch my reflection in some girl's locker my eyes are a deep glossy purple. I shove Caleb off to one side and I run out of the school. I get into my car and just school year was not going the way I wanted it to. Before I know it Adian is tapping on my window a look of worry on his face. I roll it down and look at him.

"Are you okay what did he do to you" He asks.

"He saw my eyes" I looked at my steering wheel.

Adian looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"How could you do this? Why did you show him?" He starts yelling.

"Aid I didn't mean to he…he was being confrontational you know how I get when I am put into those situations!" I start crying

Adian opens my door and wraps me in a brotherly hug.

"I am sorry cads I just don't want your secret getting out like it did in Alaska and have to leave again ….. I really think I am going to like it here" He looked at me.

My eyes changed back to their normal emerald green color I look at the floor mats in my car.

"Im sorry I keep fucking things up for you" My voice is monotoned and almost so light you can not hear it .

"cads I know how you feel about the powers thing you have told me a million times but you have to controll it because I don't want to lose you…. You're the only thing I have left that I hold close to my heart" I see a few tears well up in his eyes. Every time we talk about mom he gets like this.

I hug my brother and calm him down.

"come on lets get back inside before we get into trouble on our first day" I giggle trying to joke and make him feel better.

He smiles slightly and gets up. I lock my car and walk back into the building with him.

"oh yeah and when you get home don't wait up for me because I have swim tryouts." I tell him before we part our ways.

Today was the 4th anniversary of our father dying the 18th of our mother. I look at him and smile that reassuring twin smile. I get into the pool area and I examine where I will hopefully be practicing my freestyle for competitions. I change into my bathing suit and walk out into the swimming area I see a group of girls and then a group of boys. I sit on a bench by myself and see what's going on. I see two coaches come into the pool area and then the girls come and sit on the bench next to me. I watch them anxious to get into the water. The way their muscles flex and the way the water glistens off their skin sends shivers down my spine. I am watching him….Caleb he is a really good swimmer. He does free like me before I know it I notice the coach getting up and all the boys get out of the water. Now it's my turn. Finally when swim is over I am exhausted. I go to walk into the locker rooms to shower and change but the Caleb boy stops me.

"How about this we race you beat me I won't bug you again unless talked to first I win you talk to me and tell me what I want to know."

We line up on the pedestals and crouch ready to spring at the whistle. Were off I feel the cold water soak my skin my strokes cut the water in front of me away with no effort. I look over Caleb is right next to me. I need to try harder. I somersault and push off I swim and swim and then. We are both getting out of the pool.

"Whoa dude that was awesome" Adian smiles.

"Who won?" I ask taking my swim cap off and shaking my hair out.

I see a smile creep across Caleb's face. This is going to be a long school year.

"How did you win? I was right up next to you the whole time!"I ask angry yet dumbfounded.

He walks over to me and gets so close that I can almost feel our skin touching.

"Maybe that's the way things are supposed to be" He smirks and walks into the locker room while the rest of the guys whoop and walk by me. I notice instantly that the blonde one I met earlier winks at me and he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"So we meet again" He gives me one of those sly smiles.

"Yep I guess we do don't we" I ask rolling my eyes.

"So what do you say we go on a date" he asks trying to be smooth.

I try to hold it in but all I do is laugh.

"I am sorry but that was one of the lamest ways I have ever had a guy ask me out on a date" I say still laughing.

I feel myself getting lifted up from the ground. My laughing stops instantly. I look down and there he is the man in my nightmares.

**I am sorry this chapter is kind of short I just didn't want to give too much away in these first couple of chapters. Please Review! Ill post another one **


	3. Chase Me

I look over to the other side and see Reid just stuck in time the grin still across his face still looking where I was standing.

"Who are you and what do you want" I choke back a sob.

"Oh but cadence don't you remember me baby" I hear the evil seep through his lips.

I feel my body slowly falling back towards the earth. When I feel my back hit the ground he is over me his face inches from mine. I stick my hand up and my eyes go purple I feel a shock go through my body. I scream from the pain and I hear Reid laughing as time goes back into motion. The guys come rushing in as I scream. It's like fire licking my skin and it won't stop.

"Reid what the fuck are you doing" Tyler yells at him as Reid stands there in shock not knowing what to do.

"Caleb quick she has a curse on her" Pouge yells as Caleb comes running out of the locker room half naked (the top half mind you)

"What one Reid what one did you use on her!" Caleb Screams at Reid as I start Seizing.

"I didn't do it last thing I remember was her making a wise crack about me asking her out" He yells.

"Caleb quick I know what one it is she needs all of us" Tyler yells eyes already pitch black.

Caleb's eyes go dark and I feel the temperature pulling away from me my body slowly stops seizing and I feel breath flood my lungs blood rush through my veins. My eyes dart open and I am looking around me. I sit up and look at them all their eyes black as a lake at night.

"Looks like we are all going to get to know each other a lot better" I lay back down.

"Baby boy what was that?" Pouge asks confused.

"It was a form of the creation…. But I have never seen it do something like this to someone" He scratches the back of his head.

Caleb walks over to Reid and lifts him up by his throat.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing" Caleb asks extremely angry.

"Caleb it wasn't Reid" I yell and start to fall back into my darkness.

I feel myself slipping from consciousness.

"Hey babe! I am so glad that you made it back…. How was your experience with my curse" I see HIS lips curl into a smile.

"You son of a bitch" I get up and before I know it I am in my bed with Caleb sitting on the floor next to me slumped against my bed asleep.

I lie back down and stare at my ceiling. I feel so alone and in the dark and where is my brother I need him to make the crazy shit from going through my head.


	4. Save me

I haven't seen my brother for a couple of days now and I am getting worried. I have called and text him about a million times and each time I call it goes to his voice mail. I am freaking out I don't know how to get to him. I run to the colony house in the rain and I run down to the basement and sit in the middle of the circle I feel my powers surge through me and I open my purple eyes. I am not where I started I look around and see my brother in a cage his eyes black as night and chase is standing in front of him.

"You will me your powers or you will die in here where no one can find you" my brother's eyes cloud over with tears and I feel my heart break.

"I will you…" my brother starts.

"No don't do it I will find you I promise Adien don't leave me like this" My screaming is useless because they can not hear me.

"My power" I scream and feel parts of me break. I feel my ghost re enter my body and a surge of adrenaline rushes through me. I slowly start raising off the floor and lightning strikes me. I scream and then fall to the ground.

"Cadence" Caleb shakes me back to reality.

"He's dead Caleb and I couldn't do anything to save him" I cry into Caleb's shoulder. I start shaking with sobs and Caleb wraps his arms around me and holds me to him.

"He willed them to me Caleb and I couldn't stop him" For the first time since Caleb has come down here with me he looks into my eyes.

"They are purple!" Caleb remarks.

I turn my head away and look at the concrete.

"I have to go" I start to get up off the ground.

"No wait" Caleb grabs my arm.

I go to yank my arm out of his grip and I feel the hold on my arm tighten.

"Don't go" I look at him his eyes black.

"Caleb don't make me hurt you I am stronger than you" I face him.

"We have to talk about what's going to happen now" I pull my arm free and get right up close to his face.

"Caleb there is nothing to talk about my brother is dead Chase is coming after me and I can't stop him; I don't ascend for a couple of days and I know that he is stronger than I am….. Why did I ever get involved with that guy" I feel tears stinging my eyes again.

"I am here to help you"

I feel a pain shoot through my head and a vision flashes in my sight. It's me getting into a black hummer and I am in a dress Caleb kisses me and he looks worried. I flash back.

"Are you okay?" Caleb puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you keep popping into my head" I look at him scared.

"I do what?" Caleb questions.

"You keep popping up in my dreams I have visions about you I don't know why but I knew you before I met you"


End file.
